A Series of Challenges
by caramel01
Summary: A friend and i are setting eachother chalenges. pairing harrydraco. Trust me, they are funny! The first one is a lemon, a pin and a condom! So yeah, read and review
1. A pin, a condom and a lemon

Okay, guys! Because i've tried writing a longer story and i found that every time i did i got really bored of it i have decidedto join with a friend and set each-other some challenges! How exciting!

So the first one is **A lemon, a pin and a condom**!

Oh and by the way, some of them will be rated M and some will not and they are all **slash pairings with Draco and Harry.** So if you don't like, then don't read!

Okay. Here goes!

* * *

"GOD Potter!... AHHH! oh god please- please pant pant... god just please... STOP! aHhhhahh... I'M GONNA' AHHHH! I'm gonna fucking kill you!" Malfoy rolled over from under Potter, with tears in his eyes from laughing so hysterically. 

"God Malfoy, I didn't know you were so ticklish..." Harry burst out laughing when he took in Draco's red cheeks, disheveld hair and askew shirt.

"You are such a dick Potter." Draco muttered as he stood in front of the mirror, trying to sort himself out.

Harry snorted and turned around to make his bed. He was too busy and didn't realise that Draco had picked up something from the wardrobe and was approaching him with it.

"OUCH! You complete and utter prat! What was that for?" Harry yelled as Draco stabbed him with a pin in his arsecheek.

Now it was Draco's turn to laugh at Harry's expression.

"Awww… You want me to kiss it better?" Draco pouted.

"Actually," Harry smirked "I think you should."

Draco's expression said it all. "Yeah right. Keep dreaming Potter"

"Pwease!" Harry pouted.

Draco looked thoughtful for a moment and then leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on the pouting lips.

"There. Happy?"

"Not really… But if you must leave me like this here, at least give me a lemon." Harry replied.

"A lemon."

"Yes. A lemon"

"A lemon."

"Yes, a lemon."

"A lemon."

"Yes, a lemon. You know, those yellow things that you squeeze and usually eat with fish…"

"A lemon."

"Oh my god. Yes, a lemon. Is that too hard to understand? A lemon. A l-e-m-o-n."

"I'm not an idiot Potter."

"You're acting like one."

"A lemon."

"For FUCK-"

"Why do you want a lemon?"

_Oh. My. God. _"Just bring me the goddamn thing, will you."

Draco just smiled and as he left the room said "I love winding you up."

Harry snorted again.

Draco returned shortly with quarter a lemon in his hand. "You mean this lemon."

"Yeah, that one. Can I have it now please?"

Draco handed the lemon over and watched somewhat hungrily as Harry started sucking on it.

"You know, I never really understood why you liked lemons so much…"

"I suppose that they're a bit of a shock… You know, something different from usual."

"Hmmm… True… You know I love you."

"Umm… I hope so…"

"I love you a lot Harry."

"Good."

"I love you so much."

"Right."

"I mean, I really, really think that you are an amazing person. I really love you."

"Er…"

"I love you more than anything in the whole wide world."

"Okay…"

"Can you go buy some more condoms?"


	2. a rose, whippedcream, fluffy handcuffs

Okay! The next chalenge! But before i tell you what it is i would just like to thank everyone that reviewed and to tell **minagorishi** that the last line was put there so that the story would fulfill the challenge. A condom. So yeah...

And thank you so much to those who reviewed.

The next challenge was written by my friend and it is a bit (well... quite a lot) cliche but it is meant to be like that hopefully to make you laugh... So the reviews for this chapter go to her.

Anyway! Here it is!

* * *

**A rose, Whipped Cream and Pink Fluffy Handcuffs**

**By Charlie**

"DRACO MALFOY! What_ do _you think you are doing? Who is that you're sitting on? I can't see! HARRY POTTER! Oh my god I think I might be sick!"

"Uh-ohhhh," Professor Snape had just walked in at the worst possible moment. The picture he saw before him was disgusting (well so he thought) but actually….we horny Harry and Draco lovers would have quite liked it!

So here's what happened…

Harry had been taking one of his night time strolls in the forbidden forest. With Voldemort gone it was quite safe and many people snuck out when it was dark.

Suddenly he found himself lying face first on the forest floor. Someone had pushed him over from behind. They were now straddling his back, pulling his arms behind him and putting something around his wrists…. Something fluffy! A splurge of excitement filled Harry's stomach as he realised what could be happening! Some fine girl has just handcuffed me he thought with no doubt pink, fluffy handcuffs and is about to take me inside and have her wicked way with me, I wonder what Ron would say!

Harry stopped struggling and just lay still… waiting for her to say something.

" Um… Harry are you alive? I have just caught you... Don't die on me now! I want to take you inside and have my wicked way with you!" Harry knew that voice. It was no girl's voice, but he had to admit he was glad to hear it.

"Malfoy! What the FUCK are you doing? Let me go!" Harry began to struggle again but Malfoy was having none of it, and really, Harry was pleased!

"Oh no you don't Harry James Potter. I've wanted you for so long," he turned Harry over to face him. Millions of thoughts were running through Harry's head. Draco Malfoy…. DRACO MALFOY? Holy shit!

"Malfoy? _You've_ wanted _me_ for so long?_ I've _wanted _you_ for so long!"

"Well that just makes it better doesn't it Harry? Now be quiet and I'll take you back inside," with that he shoved a rose stalk into Harry's mouth, a thorn pricking Harry's lip, making it bleed, but Harry said nothing. Draco led him silently back into the castle, taking him down into the dungeons. By the kitchen he stopped and told Harry to wait. He came out a few minutes later hiding something behind his back… with a grin on his face.

"Worrrrrrs aaaa?" said Harry, or at least TRIED to say. It was hard to talk with a rose in your mouth.

"I'm sorry Harry dear, I didn't quite catch that!"

"Worrrrrs aaaa?" he was about to point to Draco's hand but then he remembered he was handcuffed!

"Oh Harry just be quiet. You'll find out in a minute!" Draco led him into the potions classroom and shoved him on Snape's desk. He ripped off Harry's shirt, tearing it right down the middle.

"Oiiiiiii" said Harry and with that he spat the rose out of his mouth.

"Awww no Harry that looked so damn sexy! But I guess I'll let you off... this time at least!" And with that he kissed Harry's bleeding lip, passionately but aggressively, Harry couldn't help feeling turned on.

"Draco Malfoy I have no idea what you are planning but I truly am shocked! You're so hot Draco. You want me I want you. You think I'm damn sexy…." He carried on muttering to himself.

"Yes Potter… and so it only makes sense that I torture you now!" and with that he pulled out a can of whipped cream and placed the rose back in Harry's mouth.

He sprayed the cream down the middle of Harry's stomach, making him gasp. Draco stuck his tongue out of his mouth. Harry held his breath, anticipating what was about to happen, but Draco only licked the nozzle of the can, making Harry moan with want and need, he needed Draco's tongue on his tummy

Draco himself could wait no longer to lick Harry's gorgeous stomach and so he did just that, slowly and all Harry could do was squeal and shriek!

Draco was straddling Harry on the desk kissing his chest, licking off the rest of the cream. They were both completely aroused and were about to get dirtier when who should walk into the room but professor Snape!

"Fuck"

* * *

Right! So that was that! Remember to REVIEW! and that all the praise for this chapter goes for my friend.

Thanx

Haz xx


End file.
